One Love
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: Kitty is best friends with a certain red head. She is in love with her boyfriend, Kiba and decides she's ready to go all the way with Kiba. How does he plan to make her first time special? GaaraxOCxKiba. My first threesome! Lemon! No yaoi; one shot.


I stood up, smoothing down the slight wrinkles in my white button-up shirt. The loud screeching of metal as my chair scraped across the linoleum floors made me jump slightly. Loudly, I shoved my books and pens into my backpack, the plastic zipper's vibration sending funny sensations up my fingers. I couldn't help but giggle at the tickling. My sudden outburst caused a few students confused glances in my direction. "What are you looking at?" I snapped. When no one answered, I scoffed and turned to my table partner, his light brown hair sticking up beneath the fuzz lining his hoodie. "My place tonight?" It was finally Friday, the day when all my friends got together and 'studied.' But really, we sat around and talked about nothing for a couple hours, ate junky food, and well… did nothing else, really.

Shrugging his shoulders, Kiba picked up his bag and began walking out of the classroom. Taking the hint, I began to follow him into the crowded hallways of Konoha Prep. Once we escaped the biology classroom, I scowled deeply, squeezing past the numerous perverts that lined the halls at every passing period. Kiba grabbed a hold of my hand, gripping it tightly as he practically dragged me through the myriad of cliques. "Yeah, but first, I have to ask Gaara something," he answered minutes after I'd asked a question.

Although his tardy response was less than informative, I went on grinning like an idiot as the boy of my dreams kept his fingers laced with mine, even as we got to the less crowded locker space. There, I saw the whole gang; most of them were too 'busy' to notice our presence through. All but Gaara, that is.

His green eyes bore into mine as I dared to glance up at him. The eerie vibe he was giving me made me physically shiver. Kiba looked at me wearily, but said nothing. Instead, he gazed at Gaara with a mischievous glint in his eye. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking, not this time. We were usually so connected, so in synch; that's why we were perfect together. It may have taken him a year (or three) to take note of my more-than-friends feelings toward him, but when he finally did, my life became an intricate fairy tale.

He treated me with the upmost respect. Never once did he try to push me into anything I wasn't ready and willing to do. Not once has he said something to cross the line, no matter how stupid I was being. Kiba was (and still is) the most understanding, caring boyfriend a girl could dream of having. Deep down, I knew he deserved someone better than me, someone with more to offer, but he had chosen me. That was enough, at least for a while.

Neither of us wanted to jump straight into the lovey-dovey stuff. That would be too risky in terms of our friendship, as well as our relationship. Taking it slow was the best option for us. And after two years of being happily together, I was ready to take the next step, I was sure. Kiba and I discussed 'it' on multiple occasions, but never got anywhere with it. Soon, I'd made up my mind, raging teenage hormones in tact. Regardless of my finality, Kiba refused to do anything to or with me beyond kissing, and the periodical heated make out session. Since I'd told him I was ready to be taken, he began acting a bit strangely, a little distant. That's why I was worried about what he had to say to Gaara.

The two weren't the best of friends, I'll admit. But for my sake, they learned to get along. Gaara had been my best friend since I first moved to Konoha. We were both from Suna, a town not far from Konoha. Our past and our long-gone issues gave us a connection no one could break. On the swing set in Central Park—that's where we first met. He's been there for me ever since.

I found myself at Konoha Middle School, and there he was; Kiba Inuzuka, the guy I fell in love with the moment I laid my eyes on him. In every way he was perfect… except he was always getting in trouble. The principal was practically his best friend because of his childish antics, but I was seeing him through rose tinted glasses. I couldn't escape my trance, never. I was helplessly and hopelessly in love with dog-breath, canine-face, Kiba Inuzuka. Gaara was the one I told everything to, since I still hadn't made many friends in Konoha. When I told him I had a major crush on this guy, Kiba, he told me to stay away from him, that he was a bad influence. I later found out they'd been in a feud for a while.

Through the years known as high school, the two got to know each other a little better, thanks to me. Both of them were close to me and trusted me, just as I trusted in them. They were kind of forced to hang out together, but it was a start.

"Hey, Kitty," Kiba called softly. "I'll be right back. Try not to get lost." His voice was light, teasing. Walking away, he turned back to be and winked. I rolled my eyes at him, sticking my tongue out immaturely. Grinning goofily, he looked over at Gaara just before the two rounded a corner, disappearing from my line of sight.

Sighing, I faced my large group of friends. Ino and Sakura were the first two that caught my attention; they were whispering in each other's ears, laughing out loud every once in a while. Looking down, I saw their hands interlaced with one another. Smiling, I glanced at Naruto and Sasuke next. Once rivals, the two became close—and I mean _close. _Yes, they were both boys, but they had no problem showing off their relationship to any and everyone. Next to them stood Shikamaru, who was drifting in and out of sleep while pretending to listen to Chouji as he ranted about the healthy food that replaced all the junk in the school's vending machines. My smirk growing wider, I stepped away from them, backing into something hard. Whipping my head around to spout off immediate apologies, I saw Neji's pale lavender eyes gazing into mine, his arms resting on my forearms after my stumble.

"You really should be more careful, Kitty. Kiba might kill someone if you get hurt," Neji joked. He released his hold on my arms, his palms' indentions visible on the sleeves of my shirt. "Speaking of Kiba, what's he doing with Gaara? I thought they hated each other."

I shrugged, not knowing myself. Although, I was curious about their sudden friendship. "Maybe they're off to make gay babies!" I yelled enthusiastically, my fist punching the air with much excitement. **(1)**

Rolling his eyes, Sasuke spoke up, "Wouldn't you like to watch?" Sarcasm dripped from his voice, but we all knew I would have loved to see something like that.

Giggling, I playfully slapped his shoulder. "Why would I? I have you two!" At this, Naruto blushed as red as a tomato. Sasuke smirked at his flushed face, but sent a glare my way. Uchiha glares—I was immune.

"Aren't you and Kiba dating, though?" Hinata asked shyly, just joining the group. Her face was a slight pink, not as bright as it used to be. Even though we'd all been friends since grade school, she never lost her nervousness when around us. I snorted; Hinata's innocence was far too amusing. Hinata's fingers were twisting around each other, as if she was uncomfortable. She had more than enough reason to; I knew she liked Kiba in middle school, so seeing him with someone else was probably a little painful for her, even though she said she was over her crush. Smiling at her, I patted her lightly on the back.

Nearly scaring me to death, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. Immediately, I knew the scent that was Kiba. I melted into his body, the warmth of his skin seeping through my clothes. My smile grew wider as he pulled me away from the group, whispering in my ear, "Let's go somewhere more… private." His tone was low, sexy. Tighter, his free arm wound around my waist in a protective way.

Waving my goodbyes to the rest of the group, I couldn't help but let a flustered blush sprinkle across my cheeks. Grinning widely, I turned to walk out of the building. Once outside of the school, Kiba interlaced his fingers with mine and smiled sweetly at me. He looked up at the sound of a shoe scraping across the surface of the sidewalk, his gaze meeting Gaara's steady stare. I was surprised to see him standing there, looking at the two of us absentmindedly. When his eyes met mine, I saw the glint of _something _in his jade orbs, which usually held no form of emotion. The corners of his mouth twitched upward for a millisecond—his smile. The smile only I got to see.

But Kiba was there, too, witnessing out little exchange. Instead of the scowl I intended to see, I saw a small smirk on his face. Normally, he'd be jealous of any guy talking to me, let alone Gaara smiling at me, but his facial expression didn't change. Out hands still connected, he began pulling me in the direction of my house. I followed him like a lost puppy, since he was walking way too fast for me to stay beside him. To my pleasant surprise, Gaara walked not far behind us the whole way to my house.

Once at my door, I pulled out my house key, covered with rhinestones in the shape of a 'K.' The door opened, after three unsuccessful tries at unlocking the door. Mentally, I thanked Kami-sama that my mom and sister were working late that day. I dropped my bag on the couch before I took of my shoes and set them at the bottom step of the entryway. Kiba and Gaara did the same. The two followed me up the carpeted staircase and into my room, which had a few articles of clothing strewn about. Cursing myself for not cleaning up that morning, I quickly picked everything up and threw it into my laundry hamper.

I sat on my bed, one leg crossed over the other like we used to in elementary school. Kiba and Gaara sat on either side of me. Slight awkwardness filled the silence, tension hanging in the air as none of us talked.

Finally breaking the silence, Kiba sighed and stood so he was facing me as I sat completely still on the bed. He grabbed one of my hands and squeezed reassuringly. Gaara laid his hand on top my free fingers, making me gasp. Dully, Kiba looked down at my hand that was touching Gaara's, but did nothing to tear us apart. "Kitty, we wanted to make your first time special. So I asked Gaara to help me… help us."

_Is he serious? _"D-do you mean like… a threesome?" I asked, unsure and confused. Kiba nodded, and Gaara looked at me, confirming my suspicions. Not wanting to hurt either of them, I kept our hands interlocked as I asked, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"We want it to be special," they said in unison. "Unless you don't want to," Gaara added, making me relax a little more. My nerves still had the best of me, as I began to shake with anxiousness. Breathing deeply, I nodded slowly. The air around me seemed to be a million times heavier than it was just minutes before.

Kiba smiled at me reassuringly, Gaara's lips twitching upward in the same manner. I couldn't help but smile myself. The two boys in front of me I'd loved, on two different levels. Regardless of how I loved them, I did just that—loved them like family. In my heart and soul, they were above everyone else in my life, even my own relatives. One with red hair, the other with a spunky personality, those boys completed me. They were my missing puzzle pieces. Once found, I'd never let them fall out of my grasp.

Without warning, Kiba pressed his lips lightly against mine. Shortly after the small contact, he moved his mouth against mine, slowly, passionately. His tongue slid across mine tentatively. This was his way of daring me to make the next move. And that I did, flicking my tongue across his slimy muscle. I relished in the taste that was solely Kiba's; strawberry and honey, but not sickly sweet as one might think. A hand gently caressed my hip. Warm fingers drew small circles on a small patch of exposed skin. At the gentle touch, tingles raced up my spine. Much to my pleasure and surprise, a cold hand not belonging to my boyfriend swept aside my raven-colored hair so that half of the silky locks rested on my shoulder. Something soft, hot, touched the flesh of my neck, goose bumps rising to the surface of the sensitive skin. I moaned at the amount of pleasure I was receiving, both on and in my mouth, and on my neck.

Gaara kissed his way down from my hairline, tugging on my school shirt as he went further. Meanwhile, Kiba began trailing down my jaw line. His fingers nimbly worked on the numerous buttons of crisp, white fabric clinging to my too-hot chest. My mind was clouded over with the enormity of what I was feeling. A wet sensation soon swam to my lower regions, getting my panties wet.

"P-please, take it off…" I groaned, not able to contain the moans of ecstasy trapped in my throat. Kiba complied, working quicker to take off the offending article of clothing. Gaara heard my plea, for he ripped off my plaid skirt roughly, leaving me in my matching panties and bra.

"Tell me what you want," Kiba whispered lowly into my ear. His breath tickled the skin there, causing me to get even hotter in my own skin. Burning up with passion and need, I simply cried out as fingers pressed against the wet spot forming on my underwear. Pulling me tightly into his chest, Kiba said, "Tell me your wish… and it shall be granted."

No coherent words passed my lips, which were opened in a wide 'o,' a cry spilling out of my mouth. Between my legs, Gaara was squatting, his fingernails digging into my inner thighs as he pulled off the lacy undergarment with his teeth. Every inch or so, his moist lips would brush against the smooth plains of my legs. Those same lips kissed just above my clit, sucking lightly, as if asking permission. Gaara's hands roamed to my buttocks, squeezing the tanned globes between his pale fingers. All the while, Kiba worked on my bra, the thin straps falling over my shoulders. The lingerie landed on the floor haphazardly, resting behind my feet.

Taking a hardening nipple into his mouth, Kiba let out a soft moan, the vibrations sending tingly sensations through my breasts. From below me, Gaara lapped at my insides, his warm tongue delving between my tight folds. More cries of pleasure escaped my lips, flowing like water in a stream, rhythmic as the two boys I cared for so much worked to make me feel heavenly. Gaara continued in his licking, his careful teasing, for a while, but soon decided his work was not good enough. He poked his fingers at the juices dripping from my womanhood, testing out just how wet I'd become. Obviously pleased, he pushed one of his slim fingers into my virgin entrance. He wiggled his lone finger around for a little bit. The intrusion felt weird, but good nonetheless. Soon, he added a second finger, a third following shortly after. Kiba continued to kiss me harshly, his eyes glazed over in absolute lust. My own gaze was clouded with the need boiling in the pits of my stomach.

"M-more…" I pleaded helplessly, breathlessly.

Kiba and Gaara exchanged a quick glance, instantly understanding what the other was thinking. Standing up from his position between my spread legs, Gaara walked over to the bed, beginning to rid himself of his clothing. He left his boxers on for a minute, hesitating, before slipping them off. Looking me in the eye, Kiba stripped himself next. Every time he'd move, he looked up to make sure I was following his every movement, no matter how miniscule. My eyes travelled up his naked form once he got all of his clothing off. Blushing, I took in the sight of his thick length and gulped loudly.

_Is it going to fit?_

Motioning for me to lay on the bed, Kiba walked and sat next to Gaara. When I climbed onto the silky comforter, Kiba hovered over me momentarily, before switching our positions. I was lying fully on his naked form, my breasts pressed against his firm chest. The feeling of skin on skin made me shiver in anticipation. Kiba kissed me roughly as he pushed himself into my entrance. Thrusting only once so he was fully sheathed inside of my walls, he let me get used to the feeling. It did hurt, but it wasn't as bad as I thought it was. A few short minutes past and I was perfectly fine. I wiggled my hips, letting him know I was ready for him to move. But he did no such thing. Instead, he looked over my shoulder, where Gaara was on his hands and knees. During Kiba's entering me, I didn't notice the form over me. He was there, looking down, smiling slightly. With a bucking of his hips, he pushed himself inside of my rear entrance. That intrusion hurt much more than the first. I yelped at the feeling of being torn from the inside. Kiba sent me an apologetic glance.

While I was still getting used to having two penises inside of me, Kiba pulled nearly all the way out before ramming back into me, causing me to rock on the creaky bed. I moaned as he rubbed against a bundle of nerves on my upper internal wall. He barely skimmed my special spot, but it was enough for me to forget the pain in my backside.

As if reading my mind, Gaara moved his hips backward so that only the head of his member was left inside of me. Without a moment's hesitation, he thrust harshly into me once again. I cried out as the pleasure of his hard length throbbing inside of me took over my every thought, my every nerve ending.

The two built up an opposite rhythm as they pushed into and pulled out of me. Kiba would thrust in, and Gaara would pull out. Kiba would pull out, Gaara would push back in. My hips bucked uncontrollably, not able to understand who I was supposed to follow. Every slight twitch of hips would bring me closer to the edge. A white-hot heat pooled in the bottom of my belly. Like a coil it wrapped around my intestines, my stomach doing flips. At last, I could take no more. The coil within me snapped, and I released cum all over myself, the milky liquid dripping down my thighs, down Kiba's entire length. Soon after, Gaara came inside me, his sweet seed filling me to the brim at the same time as Kiba, the dog lover's cum dripping out of my folds. All of our cum, mixed together, dripped down my thighs, all of us panting harshly. Gaara moved from over me, collapsing on the carpeted floor. Arms encircled me; instantly, I knew they belonged to Kiba. His flaccid member slipped out of me. I felt terribly empty without my most precious people inside of me.

Gently, Kiba kissed me on the lips. His mouth pressed lightly against mine, he mumbled, "I love you, Kitty."

Smiling, I replied, "I love you, too."

Scaring the both of us, the door slammed shut loudly.

_Gaara… _

Glancing at the ground where Gaara's clothes once laid, I saw nothing. He left so quickly, and without saying anything to either of us. Sighing, I realized he must have felt left out. Yes, he'd just had sex with me—but maybe he wanted some kind of recognition. Guilt took over my being. I stood up from Kiba's grasp, frustrated with myself for not taking Gaara's feelings into account. In a hurry, I pulled on my skirt without putting my underwear back on. Slipping Kiba's school sweatshirt over my head, I rushed out of my room, leaving Kiba to dress alone.

Just as I reached the bottom of my stairs, I saw Gaara leave the house, the front door closing behind him with a resounding thud. I watched as his red hair bounced with every step he took away from my house. Tears of remorse burned at my eyelids. Rubbing them away with the sleeve of the sweatshirt I wore, I ran to catch up with my best friend of many years.

I grabbed his wrist and yanked him back, effectively stopping him. Panting, I tried desperately to gain my breath. Once calmed down, I asked, "Why did you leave?" A frown was planted on my face as I spoke. I didn't want to hurt Gaara anymore than I already had; the fragility of our friendship was too great to take chances.

Roughly, Gaara regained the use of his left wrist as he pushed me away. "I didn't want to see you and Kiba make out. Sorry for feeling a tad left out." His green eyes bore into mine, emotions swimming in his usually stoic irises. "Have you not noticed after all this time? I'm in love with you, Kitty," he said bluntly, stoically.

_Always one to be straightforward… _I thought. Then his words hit me like a wave of a tsunami. "Y-you what?" Confused beyond belief, I didn't realize I was stuttering. Only when I'm nervous do I stutter—hopefully, Gaara didn't take what I said the wrong way. "Gaara… I'm with Kiba."

"I know," Gaara muttered, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Why didn't you tell me? How long have you liked me? I might have chosen you, Gaara. Why didn't you?" I asked, my voice rising as anger filled my veins. We'd been friends since junior high, and he was just telling me how he felt about me? I suppose I had a misconceived inference about the friendship we shared, the bond we had.

A hand rested on my shoulder, making me jump out of my skin. Looking behind me, I saw Kiba glaring at Gaara. He said nothing, which made me more upset than if he had begun to yell at the red-head before me. Deafening silence filled my ears; anything would have caused me to feel better. His voice came out harsh as Kiba looked straight at me and said emotionlessly, "Choose." At my confused look, he explained, "Me or Gaara. Who do you choose?"

Gaara looked up as Kiba said this. Both boys expectantly gazed at me. I could meet neither of their eyes, so I looked at my shoes, which I found intriguing at the time. "I… I choose…"

* * *

><p><em>This is it. This is my moment—our moment. <em>

Smiling up at my soon-to-be husband, I felt safety envelop me completely. Love filled my heart as I looked into the eyes that were focused only on me. The white fabric of my wedding dress hugged my every curve, accentuating my thin frame. My midnight black hair was pulled into a tight, braided bun on the top of my head, a thin veil framing my tanned face. A sparkling tiara glittered in the yellow light the sun provided on that day, that very special day. The flowers I was holding in my hands were lilies, my favorite. Pink and yellow, they smelled heavenly. Their perfume filled the air around me as I walked up the red carpeted isle to the altar where I was to be married to my one and only love. Peeking through thick eyelashes coated in black mascara, I looked nervously at the man standing before me, his tux fitting him perfectly. He was smiling back at me, his white teeth nearly blinding me in the mid-afternoon light on the beach.

Once I was in my spot, I handed my bouquet to my maid of honor, Sakura Haruno, who took the flowers, smiling widely at me. Her eyes were still a bit bloodshot from the bachelorette party the night before. In front of me, a priest held open a Bible, each word printed with pitch ink. He smiled at me, too, before he began reading the marital ceremony.

"…Do you, Kitty Suzuki, take this man, Gaara Sabaku, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked after many minutes of boring, methodical lines.

Grinning nervously, I took Gaara's hands in mine and said, "I do…"

"And do you, Gaara Sabaku, take this woman, Kitty Suzuki, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," he muttered seductively, smiling softly at me.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the priest said, his smile still in-tact as he looked at Gaara expectantly.

Gaara wrapped his arms around my pinched waist and pulled me into his warm chest, cuddling with me. His lips pressed lightly against mine, his mouth shut tightly. It was a short, chaste kiss, but it was our first to be shared as a married couple.

"I love you, Kitty. Forever," Gaara whispered against my lips before he pulled away.

"I love you, too, Gaa-chan," I said teasingly. He grinned at me before planting another soft kiss upon my mouth. He pulled away and I rested my head on his chest, content to stay there for the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) ...I have a friend who has said this before. <strong>

**Authoress' Note: This was written for my friend, Sare. She was selfish and wanted ANOTHER story from me, so I wrote it. This was my first threesome… How did I do? Well? Horribly? I wasn't really sure where to end it… So the ending is pretty lame, I know. Terribly sorry!**

**Please review!**

**Ja ne! :3**


End file.
